Babylon 17
by Dj Dragoon
Summary: Born of The Hammer, The Forge and The Iron Fist, we fight, we suffer, we survive. It's all we've ever known." - Unknown brother of the Raven Guard, moments before the orbital glassing.
1. Intrologue

**A/N - First introlouge of Oversight, a story I have been planning to do for ages! Thanks to Snake Of The Rose for his brilliant use of two of my OCs in a requested fic, I now have the want to write my own. So special thanks goes to SOTR, thanks for all the help! **

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN STARFOX, but I am the process of a highly elaborate bank robbery that is sure to earn me enough to buy the license. P Just kidding.**

**Oversight**

Observation

* * *

'What of _Genetic _17?'

'Stable my Lord, he has just been woken from his cycle and is in the process of Quarantine. He should be fit for an examination in the next 24 hours'

The old Inquisitor scratched at the thick beard along his chin, his storm gray eyes studying the array of vid screens in front of him. Being displayed was a real-time link to a nearby Observer overlooking a small team of lab-coats at work outside the reinforced bulkhead of S.E.A.L chamber 17.

'Hmm has he been exposed to any anomalies?'  
The old man frowned and didn't avert his eyes from the screen as he spoke, silently fiddling with a smoke-pipe he held in his right gauntlet. The facility had strictly prohibited the use of any potentially dangerous substances that could cause cross-contamination, but who would have the nerve to deny an Inquisitor the luxury.

Fumbling with a small data pad he had retrieved, the GEN-Officer quickly scanned through the incoming data. He frowned slightly and shook his head, muttering something. A slight grunt from the impatient Inquisitor was enough to shake the officer from his thoughts.

'uh...a slight photon leak had broken out in his chamber sometime in the peak of his cycle, but there have been no visible deformities or symptoms of over exposure. He is one resilient Project my lord'

'Ay, that he is. However I want you to assign a Monitor to this one, in caution that he had been disturbed during his exposure'

He took note of the small squad of heavily armed Iron Crusaders stationed outside the bulkhead, their rifles at the ready as the bulkhead slowly hissed open. The excess photon static from the chamber caused the vid-cam to stutter slightly, breaking up the incoming link momentarily.

'Yes my Lord...'  
The officer raised an eyebrow as he saw the random hic-up of the otherwise error free link system. It purged itself quickly and steadied, revealing one of the med team passed out on the floor and two others spewing out blood. The unharmed swiftly donned gasmasks and energised their energy shields, preventing any further accidents.

_How much had he been exposed to? _

'_..a_nd if he shows any signs of fault, I want him exterminated! I don't want another incident like Project 6' the old man turned from the vid-screen and placed his heavy hand on the GEN-Officer's shoulder. Old memories surfaced in his mind as he recalled the past incident that had nearly cost them the entire Genetics Project.

'_I understand Grand Inquisitor'  
_The officer gulped and bowed as low as his lab coat allowed him to, crossing his right arm over his 

chest in respect. A moments silence grew between the two as the Inquisitor took one final, long look at Genetic 17.

'Sometimes even I doubt the Valkyrie. What she sees in these..._monsters_...is beyond even my knowledge' he cupped his armoured hands around the pipe and brought it to his lips. Flicking out an old fashioned silver lighter he stopped briefly to look it over. It was one of the few remaining heirlooms of his great grandfather.

On one side, roughly crafted into the metal, were the words 'Through fire and flames, they are reborn'. He grunted in amusement, his family had always been loyal servants of the Valkyrie, so it was unsurprising to know that his great-grandfather had gone far beyond passionate and dedicated service...to the final edge of fanaticism. He was feared and beloved by most for his unstoppable fervour to eradicate the impure and unbelievers from the verse. Whole planets had been glassed for heresy by his word.

'Farewell Professor Jacove. I pray that this time you will not disappoint me' he sucked on the pipe and skilfully exhaled a few smoke rings that lingered about the small observation room. Taking one last glance towards the live vidscreen he spun around on his heel and walked towards the large bulkhead that served as The City's main entrance.

The doors hissed and creaked open, a secondary door bulkhead slamming shut behind him. He sighed and took another puff from his pipe. In a way, he was glad to be rid of the sterile lighting and constant alarms as Projects failed. However, something just didn't settle with his mind. The image of Project 17 lingered in his mind.

'That boy won't last. He looks just like him' the old man shuddered as the nightmare played over in his mind.

_...Gunshots...  
The alarms.  
The explosions.  
The stench of burnt flesh.  
The screaming, The death.  
His unforgiving glare.  
The hot spray of blood and pain.  
...Gunshots..._

The inquisitor grinded his teeth and grabbed a hold of the bulkhead for support. Project 17 was the reincarnation of a past mistake. A horrible, horrible accident. Something that should have been buried and forgotten.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" the Inqusitor raised his head to face the two Black Templars of his personal retinue that had come to his aid. The armoured knights shouldered their heavy rifles and offered to help. He merely nodded and accepted their help, struggling to stand on his own.

'_Just get me away from this place'_

* * *

_**A/N - Short and not much of a cliff-hanger :(  
READ AND REVIEW!  
**_**_  
Quick Preview For Next Chapter - Break out from The City_**


	2. I Am Alive

A/N – First chapter of oversight and the introduction sequence of one of the story's main characters

**A/N – First chapter of Oversight and the introduction sequence of one of the story's main character. Warning! Will contain heavy violence, gore and/or coarse language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But otherwise….enjoy! :D**

**Thanks to all who offered great praise and gave me the motivation to continue.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Oversight**

I Am Alive

_A soft, warm breeze rustled the bright autumn leaves of an oak tree overhead as it blew past, the scent of fresh country air and flower heavy as it flittered past his snout. He twitched and sneezed, the fiery snort causing a nearby branch to explode in a shower of burnt leaves and embers. _

_A soft laugh rolled off his tongue as he waved off the ashes to the wind, his claw dancing about as he toyed with the blackened branch. It glowed as embers reignited at his touch, sending an excited shiver up his spine and a pleasured grunt to leave his lips. He flexed his claw, wrapping it gently around the now smouldering branch. _

_A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as fresh embers laced around his claw. He strengthened his grip and shifted, a sharp crack resonating through his arm as the wood splintered and gave. _

_Naturally the stick wasn't going to last long if he continued to toy with it so he briefly spun it between his talons and tossed it off the hill, the dieing embers extinguishing as swiftly as they came. The remaining heat haze however lingered and gathered around his exposed claw. _

_He huffed and shook his claw to shake off the build up of thermal energy. Instead it did the exact opposite. Flames danced from his talon tips as they began to gather and lace up his arm. _

_He yelped in alarm as the heat began to intensify and spread around his body, burning through his veins to the base of his neck and spine. The pain pulsed, causing him to arc his back and cry out in a muffled grunt. A sharp jolt sent him rolling to the side, off the edge of the grassy hill. _

_He tried to scream but found him self unable to stop his fall let alone speak. His limp body flailed on its own as he tumbled end over end on the steep side to the thick grass below, sharp rocks that seemed to have appeared out of thin air slashed at him as he tumbled, coming to a rough stop on the dry dirt at the base of the hill. Bloodied, bruised and pained, he raised himself weakly onto his trembling arms, alarmed at what he saw._

_Where there had once been thick scales, only bare muscle remained. Deep gashes criss-crossed his exposed musculature where rocks had cut into him, trails of thick amber blood hissing as it dribbling from the wounds. The confusion of being spontaneously skinned was immediately blown away as pain blazed up his spine again._

_A weak gurgle left his muzzle as he doubled over, unable to breath. His lungs felt heavy, drowned with unseen and foul tasting liquid. He was at a complete loss of what was happening to the paradise he had once been in. It was almost like drowning. But how could one drown in a place like this? _

_That's when he raised his head and let loose a deep howl._

"He's hot! Summon Doctress Genevieve! Make haste!"

Darkness. That's all there was. The silence that had been his only company was rudely interrupted by the muffled voice. He strained to hear it, caught off guard by the sudden excitement around him. A rather large commotion was going on nearby, he could feel it all around him, but it sounded muted and distant.

'_Where am I?'_

"Doctress! Genetic 17 has been.."

"His vitals! Now!"

The second voice. It was high pitched and far more dominant than the first. He strained to move but found his movements strangely sluggish, far too much friction to be in normal gravity. It was then he realised it wasn't the gravity at all. He was submerged!

'_What happened? Was all before a dream?'_

"Quarantine has not been cycled yet Doctress. He should not be awake, I….I can not make sense of it"  
"Is he still being treated with the sedatives and anaesthetic?"  
"Of course Doctress. He should not be…"

"Up the dose"

"Right away Ma'am"

The loud roar of machinery frightened him as it erupted somewhere above. It echoed eerily as it travelled through the thick liquid drowning him. He still could not see, yet he could feel a disturbance in the liquid he was submerged in. Something was in here with him!

'_Those voices. They are outside'_

'_Where I must be'_

"Dosage has been loaded my lady. Administering on your order."

"What in the name of her holiness is going on here?"  
"Silence Jacove! Do it."

The electronic voice of an Observer filled his ears as the machinery suddenly stopped its offensive roar.

'ADMINISTERING DOSAGE'

An eerie silence followed after all the commotion, with only the heavy beating of his heart to hear. Something tugged at his back, or more, tugged from _within_ his back.

The trio of service cables sheathed in through his back to his spine pulsed, their outer layers glowing dark amber that illuminated the misty liquid of the S.E.A.L chamber. It was now that the genetic realised that it wasn't the darkness of the chamber that was clouding his vision. He was blind!

Panic suddenly blossomed from the fear of being unable to see what was happening to him, what adversary he was facing. A foe that you could not see was something to be feared.

The cables pulsed again and jerked his back upwards. Desperate to escape, he tried to reach behind him, only to find his claws bonded to the floor by thick cables that would not be releasing him anytime soon. Unable to hold his breath any longer, he exhaled what little air he had left in his lungs.

Foul nutrient based liquid flooded his mouth before he could close it, draining into his lungs. He spluttered and coughed in reflex that only brought more of the filth into him. He thrashed about, unable to move. Unable to see. Unable to breath. He was trapped.

To make matters worse…the service cables ignited.

White hot pain burned up his spine as the sedatives were injected into him. He increased his efforts to break free but couldn't find himself strong enough to feel any substantial give in the cuff's iron grip. Oxygen starvation began to take its toll, his movements becoming sluggish and weak as his mind clouded in pain and hopelessness.

"His body is fighting the meds! He is going into shock!"  
"Vent the chamber now! Do it!"

"The cycle hasn't finished yet! He can not be released!"

"He is dieing in there! I couldn't care less for your regulations! Vent it now!"  
"Doctress nooo! "

"Fuck you. Vent it!"

The roar of machinery returned and he felt the atmosphere around him swirl in anger. He felt the pressure suddenly drop, the dark liquid draining from the chamber at an alarming rate.

With nothing to keep him afloat he hit the floor with a loud bang, the force of it resonating through his bones to his aching head causing him to double over onto his stomach. He gasped and inhaled, the sterile air not exactly something you would enjoy but like honey to his burning, oxygen starved lungs.

The soft hiss and clanging of the hydraulic bulkhead rattled his head as it slid open, a team of Labcoats and four, heavily armed Crusaders stepping into the white chamber, their dark armour shimmering under the sterile white lighting.

Unable to see but without any strength left in him to fight he climbed up onto his claws and knees, trying to support himself so that he could at least show some opposition to the strange people that surrounded him. Dark red hair drooped over his face in thick bangs and swayed as he sniffed around, trying to identify the intruders.

A splutter of a cough left his throat, a thin line of silvery liquid trailing down his jaw to a small pool on the cold, plasta-steel floor. He growled. He was angry….and they knew it.

Doctress Genevieve couldn't believe her eyes. Even after a year or so of watching her creation grow and form, she had never expected him to be so perfect. Though plenty of genetics had successfully been created, most were either under expectation or down right hideous.

G-17 however, he was what she had dreamed for. Her child. Her little creation.  
_'though calling him that would be the understatement of the century' _she thought as she looked him over.

Not one of the most handsomest of the monsters she had helped create he did however have a certain….animal charm, she smiled as she thought. Broad shoulders, powerful chest, slim hips and long, strong legs.

Ripples of shaped muscles showed from beneath his thick, leather-like scaly skin, tensing as they stepped into the chamber. Great, he was angry. Just what she needed with the jumpy, trigger happy Crusaders standing right behind her, the gleaming barrels of their rifles levelled on the panting genetic.

She looked back at them with disgust and shook her head. Massive compared to human standards, they stood maybe a full half taller than the Labcoats, and three times as wide. Inquisitorial mail-order soldiers. She would have never let them in had it not been for her superior's explicit orders. Though she may defy Jacove, she would never dare upset an Inquisitor.

She thumbed her round glasses so that they stood closer to her eyes and less down her nose. She smoothed the grey material of her lab coat and shrugged them off, turning her attention to the weakened creature on the floor. To her surprise, he had regained his composure and now stood stock still, his claws holding him up. She was no fool and could easily tell the difference from a simple waiting stance and an attack stance. The creature before her was doing neither but somewhere in-between, ready to pounce if anyone gave even the slightest opportunity.

They had designed these genetics to be super soldiers. One man armies. Independent monsters that could destroy an entire city if given the right circumstances. G-17 however was one step above the rest, and this caused a shiver to run up her spine.

'_Jacove was right. He does look exactly like him…'_

She gulped and stepped forward, keeping her back straight and trying to control her emotions. The genetic may be blind for now, but she didn't doubt his sense of smell, and he could smell her fear.

She was glad that the protective membrane on his eyes was still intact, otherwise, one look into his reptilian slit eyes would have sent her over the edge. His dragon-like form stirred as she slowly came closer, his thick tail swaying hypnotically behind him.

Her movements where unhesitant and deliberate, but she was probably doing more of a show to the team behind her than to the creature snarling in front of her. He continued to snarl but this time it was more pained and she could see why.

Genevieve winced as the service cables on his back pulsed wildly, pumping more and more of the unpleasant medication into his blood, though it seemed to be having no effect at all on him.

She turned her head slightly to the side, never taking her eyes off him.

"Cut the pump. It's no use now" the deep hum died down as soon as the words had left her tongue.

She could have sworn she heard a sigh from the Genetic, which would have made her laugh if it wasn't for his sudden aggressive growl. He did recover fast didn't he?

"Wait!" she thrust her hand behind her. All four of the armoured warriors had their triggers pressed down, closer to her than she had remembered them being. She had not even heard them move.

G-17 had lunged forward, his arms wide and talons unsheathed. One blink and she wouldn't have been able to stop him if it were not for her previous years with genetics and their erratic behaviour. He stood stock still, almost frozen if it were not for his rising chest, and exhaled softly. His blazing hot breath sent a shiver up her spine as it smothered her arm, the barrel of the pistol clutched in her slender hand pressed deep into his chest.

It was almost too scary to acknowledge the way he had sensed danger, moved and stopped himself so quickly it seemed like he had just appeared in front of her. Even blind he could still kill them all.

'_By her holiness what have I created?'_

She hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath. She let it out slowly as to not frighten him. But being as close as she was, she figured it was probably herself she was trying not to scare.

His aura washed over her, an aura of heat so thick it caressed her even through the material of her lab coat. Another shiver ran up her body, though not from fear.

"Control yourself G-17! We do not mean to harm you" even she couldn't believe the confidence that filled her voice, even with the firepower held in her hand. The high calibre handgun though wouldn't even scratch him let alone kill him, and he knew it. So why didn't he attack?

"How can I trust someone I can't see….?"

She jumped. No matter how many times you saw it, you never got used to the strange experience of sharing a conversation with a genetic. His voice was dark and husky, almost sinister if not for the slight tone of amusement that edged it.

She had somewhat expected that G-17 would not have had the brain power let alone the capability to speak in Common, as most genetics of his Strain lacked. But G-17 had always been _different_.

"…let alone someone who is holding a weapon to my chest" he finished and huffed, bringing his snout low and running his large tongue over the gleaming barrel of the pistol. A smirk grew along his mouth, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

This time the shiver was all fear and her heart rate had quickened. Even in the face of an armed person he still seemed cool, casually pulling back to stand at his full height, a clear one or two heads taller than her.

"I've been with your kind before 17. How can I trust you won't attack?" She countered, keeping the pistol centred to his chest. His smirk grew wider as he snorted, a ring of black smoke drifting towards her. She waved it away, slightly annoyed.

"You can't"

He raised his head and sniffed. Was he testing them? Trying to see if they would shoot. God she hoped not. Even if he was an ANGEL genetic, one of the most rare and deadliest of the Strains, he could not withstand the incendiary rounds of Crusader firepower. And she had worked far too hard and broken many a law to have her prize taken away from her.

Despite her raging emotions, she lowered the gun. A small gasp left one of the Labcoats behind her but she paid no heed.

"Fine. Im unarmed and will not shoot you. But you must let me take you into our care. You are in a weakened state and need our help" her voice was touched by too much care to be healthy towards a monster like G-17, but she saw his stance falter. Maybe there was more to him than what she had thought.

"I need no help from a soft skin! I can handle my own. And it wasn't you I was holding back from, those men with you are armed…" he growled.

So that was it! It wasn't her at all or any conflicting emotion that held him back from tearing her to pieces. It had been the presence of the Crusaders that had forced him to stand his ground. Bastard would have killed her either way, woman or not.

"You can see us?" she asked, slight anger in her voice. A soft growl of a laugh left his throat as he sniffed the air and cringed.

"No, but the scent of them is almost overwhelming…" a slight gag left his throat as the vile odour smothered him. A soft smile crept across her face as she was forced to agree with him. Even as a human she could still smell the heavy odour that radiated from the large men. She could only imagine what the poor creature only an arm's length away had to deal with.

"But that doesn't explain how you sensed me or the others" She couldn't believe she had said 'sense'. Could he have grown a 'sixth sense' during his genetic construction? Naw.

"Fear darling, fear. I can taste it on all of you in this room. Not to mention your scent. Even if I had wanted to, no one could have missed that" he smirked, bringing his face closer to hers and making her feel oddly uncomfortable. Maybe it was the teeth.

He sniffed long and deep, and then sighed. The blast of hot air that went down her neck brought yet another shiver up her spine that lingered for a while. Her heart was racing and she couldn't bring her self to move away from him, the gap between them closing as he slinked forward, pressing his hot chest against the steel barrel of her sidearm and seeming to enjoy its cold touch.

"Foul creature! One step further and you die!" the deep voice of a Crusader boomed from over her shoulder as a rifle butt lashed out for G-17's head. It hit with a sickening crack that caused him to snap back.

He yelped and stagged backwards, a bloody gash decorating his forehead. Startled at the sudden attack it took him half a second to right himself and snarl, only to stare into the barrels of four rifles. Of course he couldn't actually 'see' the guns, but the metallic twang that he could taste in the air alerted him that he was facing the wrong end.

Genevieve had a crimson blush on her cheeks and was breathing rather heavily, having not realised yet again that she had been holding her breath when G-17 had almost crawled all over her. Why he had this effect over her, she would never know.

But the sight of seeing him in pain and the feelings of hopelessness that had replaced his aura of heat brought slight sadness to her. Having the Crusaders treat him like a dog made her heart cry in outrage.

"Stop this! He means no harm, let him be" she ordered and shoved one of the armoured warriors to the side. He didn't take kindly to her actions but he grunted and complied, side stepping out of her way. The eerie red glare he gave was simply ignored by the Doctress as she knelt beside G-17.

Amber blood, like molten metal with both its thickness and heat, had smeared over his face from the gash above his eyes, already partially clotted and healing fast. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"You again? Heh, I thought as much. I knew you'd step in to stop them".

She huffed and stood up, putting a hand on her hip. "Oh but what's stopping me from just stepping aside and letting them use you as their plaything?"

"Nothing's stopping you…" he grinned and spat out the blood that had filled his mouth. Steam hissed from where it hit the cold floor but she held back the sudden urge to touch the gold like substance. Interesting.

"…but you won't. If you had wanted to kill me you would have already. Don't try to scare me honey, it's not worth it" he said and pulled himself up. Sudden instability rocked his head and he stumbled slightly, placing a claw on Genevieve's shoulder to stop his fall.

Her skin burned under his touch and his sudden weight caused her to grunt. Though what worried her was the condition of the newborn. She turned her head and indicated for the med-team to step up and aid her. Though reluctance to step within an inch of this creature was clear in their eyes, they cautiously obeyed. Like good men and women, unlike her, they followed orders.

"We best remove those," she ran her gloved hand over the base of one of the cables imbedded in his back. The scar tissue around its nozzle was soft to the touch and warmer than the rest of his scaly skin. "Mikhail! Support him while I tend to these" she grunted as G-17 began to sway towards unconsciousness, his body slowly losing its ability to hold itself up.

"Yes my lady"

The largest of the med-team, a young dark skinned man with regulation cut short black hair, pulled up next to her and shifted the heavy weight of G-17 onto himself. She let out a sigh of relief and rolled her shoulders which had started to ache.

With her now free hands she fished into her medical bag and retrieved a small pen-like laser cutter. She thumbed the activation rune and slowly lowered it towards the first of three cables.

She hesitated just an inch away from his flesh. "This might hurt. Relax" she made a small prayer and pressed the glowing tip into the soft scar tissue. G-17 let out a long pained hiss but didn't pull back as she continued to cut.

Fresh blood oozed from the now reopened scar and dribbled down his back. Some of the searing liquid dripped onto her glove, burning through the material and scorching her skin. She ignored the pain and continued her work.

After the entire wound had been reopened she grasped the thick cable and twisted, the nozzle clicked and came loose with a wet sucking noise. This time the creature couldn't hold himself and grunted loudly as the long blade was withdrawn from his spine.

Genevieve bit her lip and tossed the heavy cable to the side where it skittered and came to a rest at the far end of the room. One down, two more to go. But G-17 had had enough and became more and more restless.

Mikhail grunted and struggled to keep the squirming creature under control, and he himself was a pretty large man. But in comparison to the genetic, he might as well had been a child.

"Hold him still!"

"I can't! He's too stron….agh!"

The thick long spines on G-17's scaly back spasmed and snapped erect, their sharpened tips slashing across Mikhail's face. Blood bloomed in a misty cloud which enveloped both the genetic and Genevieve.

Hot blood splattered across the grey material of her coat. The woman gasped and froze, the blood draining from her face. Fear overtook her senses and her body didn't move from its anchored spot. Fear of what she had seen…

The protective membrane over his eyes had been ripped clean from the sudden pain, cold black-blue liquid running down the crevices of his dragon-like face. What should have been the storm grey of regular genetic eyes was instead a shiny glazed over violet. Pretty, but eerie. And definitely not what they should have been.

'_His eyes. They're not right!'_

Frozen in fear she missed the vicious arc of the genetic's heavy tail as it swung for her. It hit the side of her head with a whip-like crack! The force of the blow sent her across the room, landing with a heavy thud which left her winded. She spluttered and wheezed as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs, her hands reaching for her broken nose to try and stop the bleeding which now smeared her face.

Mikhail however continued to wrestle with the genetic. Sudden pain caused him to let go and claw at his bloodied face. What had once been gorgeous youth was now a bloodied mass of deep wounds and flesh, the spines having sliced clear through skin, flesh and bone. He screamed.

G-17 winced at the loud wail that rattled his already head-ache ridden mind, his claws slamming down on his ears to block out the horrible sound. He twisted around so that he was face to face with the man and kicked out in a sideways power kick.

His talon-like foot pierced the soft flesh of Mikhail's neck and slammed him into the wall opposite, crushing his windpipe. Blood gushed from the new wound and pooled underneath the two large men.

G-17 snarled and ripped the man's neck clear out. He watched in horrid pleasure as the limp man's eyes rolled back and he tumbled to the floor. A twisted smile tugged at his mouth and his tongue flicked out along his lips at the sight of his blood soaked claw. He brought it to his mouth and sucked the sweet blood off each digit, a shiver of animalistic lust running up his spine.

The loud clacks of bolters however wasn't nearly as pleasurable. A deep growl brewed in his chest as his head snapped to the side. He stared down the deep barrels of four individual bolters and fear shimmered behind his violet eyes.

They were standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder with rifles raised. If these men were at all scared, they didn't show it. They stood between him and the exit and even if he did make it past them, he still didn't know where the hell he was. And with the drugs running through his blood and in his weakened state, he was pretty much screwed. _Shit!_

There was a soft moan from somewhere behind, but he could barely hear it against the roar as the bolters lit up.

Using his powerful legs to his advantage G-17 launched himself up to the ceiling of the chamber, his razor sharp claws digging into the metal just as the rounds exploded under him.

Lucky for him, the guards were momentarily taken aback by his sudden agility. But a moment was all he needed. He smirked and dropped down, scooping up Doctress Genevieve into his arms. She gasped in shock and struggled to escape her own creation, but the sudden feel of cold steel against her chin changed her mind. Her holster was empty.

"Shhh, hush. It will be a great shame to waste such a pretty face and I have no wish to kill you, but I will tear you limb from limb if you as much as make a move to escape" she whimpered and stopped her struggling as his deep voice caressed her ear. It was a unique feeling, being pressed up against his blazing body with nothing but her thin grey lab coat to separate her body from his. She would have enjoyed it had it been different circumstances as Mikhail's bloodied corpse lay only a few feet away and the stench of blood was almost intoxicating.

But an even more disturbing thought crossed her mind. G-17 had just taken her hostage and he had predicted that the Crusaders wouldn't dare shoot as long as she was in the line of fire. He had identified her as a target of opportunity and planned out an effective plan for survival in less than a minute. She felt sick.

They had given him something far more dangerous than mere strength, cunning…

And she knew he would kill her in an instant if it meant survival to him. She felt faint. Why had their plans gone so horribly wrong?

'_Well we did wish to create the ultimate monster, and we succeeded'_

She closed her eyes and wept.

"G-17. Rebirth of Project 6, a monster without equal am I right?" the unknown voice was male and came from behind the line of Crusaders blocking his path. The genetic raised his eye ridge and held the Doctress closer, a soft whimper leaving the frightened woman as he pressed the weapon into her neck.

"Who wants to know?" but even as he asked he saw the warriors tense. Whoever, or whatever, this person was, he seemed to have a fearful reputation among these large men. And that was saying something.

They straightened and parted, revealing a hooded figure with black armour that mimicked G-17's own scales. Strangely though his armour didn't shimmer under the white lighting like the others had. In fact, it seemed to swallow the bright light whole, a swirling dark haze shrouding the man. Though it really didn't need to, the glowing glyphs, holy scrolls and gold trimmings were more than enough to catch a person's eye and acknowledge his presence.

G-17's eyes flashed and a growl brewed in his chest. The man smelt of death, and the very atmosphere of his chamber seemed to have dropped a few below minus. Everything seemed wrong and evil about this newcomer and it sparked an all too human chill to rise within his body.

The man stopped a few steps closer than the crusaders and huffed, a cold blast of white cloud leaving his hooded visage. A golden energy sword gleamed at his hip and crackled with restrained energy as it energised the cold air.

"I am Inquisitor Inticar. I am in charge of you and your well being. It seems your awakening has taken on an unfortunate…" he lowered the bolter of a nearby guard, his voice slightly lower and edged with malice, "…and rude turn. They were not meant to harm you and they will pay dearly for it, I can promise you that" the lower part of his face twisted into a horrible fanged smile.

The remaining three swiftly snapped their rifles down, bowing low in apology to the cloaked man but saying nothing. Inticar simply waved them away and turned his attention back to the genetic.

"Now, if you will please release Doctress Genevieve. Her failures are too many for her to have an easy death by your hand" he said calmly.

G-17 huffed in response and gave him a sideways look to show that he wasn't about to trust this man for a second, let alone drop the only thing that had allowed him to live this long. When in truth his mind swam with confusion and doubt.

Despite his instincts screaming otherwise he loosened his choke hold on her, letting her pull away from him in fear and scramble to the side of the room. Amusement tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her, a soft laugh rolling off his tongue.

"Good, now please follow me to your new life of servitude under my hand. It will be an honourable life. Service of the Valkiyre always is" the Inquisitor grinned and offered his hand, flashing those fangs again.

"If you think I will just bow down to any man, then you just made your _last_ mistake" the genetic roared and sprung forward, his claw swinging out in a jaw breaking left hook.

"Your _first_ mistake my pet" the Inquisitor had expected the sudden attack and evaded it with upmost calm. But he had made a slight misjudgement of G-17's speed and was a fraction of a second too late.

Razor sharp claws skimmed over Inticar's cheek, drawing dark red blood. Though the genetic had no intention of finishing him off and swung out his arm, knocking back one of the guards who had not yet shouldered his bolter.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he felt the first sense of freedom, and it felt divine. Nothing was going to stop him now. He was free.

"Tsk tsk you think we would make it _that_ easy"

There was a loud crack as someone fired what must have been a fairly large gun from behind him. The large round slammed into his back and drilled deep inside through flesh and hardened bone. No ordinary round could have done that, not to an augmented genetic at least.

"Heh you think one bullet is going to sto…" he hissed and arched backwards, the wound burning up as something flooded his blood stream. His heart rate spiked and his vision began to grey. _More drugs?_

He froze. Not out of fear or pain. He was paralysed!

His body felt numb and unresponsive, no matter how much he struggled. Everything felt heavy and unmovable. It seemed like someone had just switched him off. What normal bullet could do that? None that he knew of.

A grunt left him as he began to froth at the mouth, pain clouding his mind. He was trapped again.

He could only watch as the Inquisitor walked around him to come face to face. The aura of death that followed this man washed over him again, except this time he could do nothing but stare into his icy blue eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood" the pale man brushed a bony finger over his wet cheek, smearing it with blood. His eyes studied the liquid before flicking up back to meet his violet orbs.

"You will have to replenish what you stole from me" the Inquisitor flipped back his hood to reveal his previously hidden face. It was lean and angular, well mostly. Long, silvery blond hair shielded most of his pale face, ending just above his thin cheeks and pointed chin. Another shiver ran up his spine as thoughts of what this man could do surfaced in the genetic's mind.

Up close the two could finally get a good look at each other.

'_A close resemblance to him indeed, understandable given the circumstances of his birth' _

The inquisitor hummed and studied his reptile like features.

G-17 had a unique look among the A.N.G.E.L.S Project genetics. Where others had been designed on human based forms to blend in with crowds and for infiltration, the 17 strain had been exclusively designed for combat and shock tactics. Therefore they had chosen Project 6, who he himself had been based off of an old race of humanoid dragon like warriors, to be his DNA Mutagen.

Thick black scales adorned most of his muscular body, decorated in various areas by luminescent amber markings that Inticar didn't recognise nor take interest in. Lowering his gaze he noticed that the genetic was also well endowed, an addition the Doctress had undoubtedly chosen. Being a breeder though, that was to be expected of him. Genetics are reproductive creatures after all, another addition that was supposedly designed to ease the cost of creating more of these monsters.

He shook his head and brought his blue eyes back to the genetic's face. Fear shimmered behind those violet eyes, bringing an eager smile to the Inquisitor's lips, two large fangs slipping over the tip. Despite the fear and obvious colour and shape difference, they shared a great resemblance in their eyes.

Inticar's were an icy blue, cold and lifeless where no mercy and only malice resided. G-17 had a certain warmth to his deep violet gaze and a hint of wildness. But both had that similar dangerous aspect that proved that the neither was no less terrifying than other.

"They say the blood of a genetic is supposed to be sweeter than an average human. And you having lost me of a little blood has earned you the honour of being my first feed in quite some time. I will speak with you again later". With that he delved into the genetic's warm neck and bit into the thick scales and flesh, tasting the first drops of blood that sent a shiver of pleasure up the vampires spine.

G-17 grunted and felt his blood drain, the greedy sucking of the Inquisitor repulsive beyond anything he had already felt or seen. Unable to hold him self anymore, the genetic passed out.

"Take him to the medical ward. I want him introduced with the behavioural conditioning drug, use as much as you need" Inticar licked the remaining blood off his lips as he spoke. They had been right. His blood had been far sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before even if it had burned his throat. Not something he would make a habit of doing but a delicious little bonus to his pet if the need for a feed ever rose again.

'_This is certainly going to be interesting'_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N- Extreme lengthening of the chapter has made this a slow but fun piece to write. Unfortunately he didn't escape The City as I originally had planned, adding to the fact that the next chapter is going to be a lot more action based so keep tuned! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
